Thane's Cure
by MorningStar1101
Summary: It says it all in the title, Just a short one shot with a un-named OC. She knows she can do it and she does.


Her name is not mentioned in this, and she shall remain nameless. This is something I wrote in an hour, but the idea had been there for a week. And from now, I will get back to writing my other stories, if I find people still read my stuff.  
>~Morningstar <p>

* * *

><p>"Touch that and you will lose your arm, Solus."<br>Mordin's hand quickly withdrew from the rack of test tubes; instead, he leaned in and studied them that way.  
>"What are you doing anyway? Test tubes indicate chemistry and lab rats may be connected to testing. Your forehead creased in thought may indicate concentration an-" He was cut off.<br>"Concentration you're breaking at the moment, _Mordin._"  
>I finished with the rat I had just injected and returned it to the cage. Putting away my tools I locked everything up and left, shoving Mordin out the door with me.<br>"I'm just testing something at the moment; I'll let you know what it is, if I ever get it to work properly." I said, finally answering one of Mordin's prying questions.  
>"But what are you trying to accomplish?" He asked more precisely.<br>"Don't you have the Genophage to cure?" I asked, avoiding the question.  
>Mordin walked away, defeated, while I took the Normandy's elevator to the crew deck. I walked around the mess hall and towards the main battery, looking for a certain Turian.<p>

Garrus was where he always was, calibrating the main gun.

He seemed unaware of a second presence, concentrating on the figures in front of him, wondering what could've gone wrong.  
>"You forgot to-" I started but stopped as Garrus spun round to glare at me.<p>

"I forgot to what?" He asked icily.  
>I froze, turned on my heel and walked out, not even bothering to try and talk to Garrus if he was in a mood. Instead, my feet took me up to the CIC deck and all the way to Joker.<br>"Anything new?" I asked, settling in a seat beside him.

"Not really." Joker replied shortly.

I finally felt grumpy myself, "What is wrong with everyone? You're all pissed off, what happened?"

Joker sighed, "It was Shepard's last mission, it went wrong and a lot of people died because of it. Shepard knew his decision would do this, but he went with it anyway. We are all very pissed off with him at the moment." He sighed again, "Anyway, how about you? How's your _thing _going?" he asked, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

I had told Joker exactly what I was trying to achieve and also made him swear never to tell anyone else until I succeeded. He had been polite about it when I first told him, but I could see the barely restrained excitement behind his eyes. This excitement showed now as I explained how far I had come.

When I had first began the task of finding a cure for Kepral's syndrome, I was worried that it would take my entire life to achieve absolutely nothing. But as the months wore on, I found that once you knew what to look for and how to fix the disorder on the small scale, all you have to do is find out how to change every single problem piece of DNA.  
>This is not so easy.<p>

As I explained how far I had come in a few short months, Joker's eyes lit up and his excitement grew.  
>"Do you realised how close you are? This is fantastic news." He said a little too loudly.<p>

EDI chose this point in time to step into the area and overhear the last part of the conversation.

"What is fantastic news?" She asked.

I locked up, stood and walked out, Hearing EDI question Joker as I left.

"Joker!" I yelled, "JOKER!"

"What!" I heard over the speaker.  
>"Take me to the Citadel! NOW!" I yelled again.<p>

My hands shook with the fact that I had finally done it.

The door to the med bay opened and in hopped Joker, a smile had spread across his face.

"You've got it haven't you? You finally have it!" He said, closing me in a hug.

I only nodded, too happy for words, tears streaming down my face.

Shepard burst in demanding that he knows what the _hell _is going on.  
>Joker's arms closed tighter, whispering <em>you did it<em> into my ear.

"Normandy, you are cleared for landing, would you like any transport arranged for you?" The flight director asked.  
>I almost burst from impatience, "Huerta Memorial Hospital please."<p>

Sometime later, I burst into the doors of the hospital, searching the crowd for a certain drell.

I walked up to the desk, "I'm looking for a drell by the name of Tannor Nuara. Is he still here?" I asked impatiently.

The nurse looked at me sadly, "You know he has Kepral's syndrome, he's in his final stages now. His son is saying his goodbyes', you might want to as well."

No.

I raced into Thane's room and jabbed him with the needle I was holding in my hand, emptying the contents before anyone could react.

Once the moment had passed, I was on the floor holding my head, Kolyat above me furious.

"My father is dying and you come in here and do that?" He asked, fury only just being held back.

I was afraid I was too late and the tears had begun to fall again.

"Siha?"

I jumped off the ground and hovered over Thane, hoping it would work.

"I'm here Thane, just hold on, at least for one more minute." I said sadly.

"I will for you, Siha. What did you just do anyway?" Thane's voice was soft, fading, and made me cry harder.

He took a breath and found that he did not cough, his eyes widened. He took another and again there was no coughing. The others were edging closer, curious.

Thane looked at me, wide eyed and surprised.  
>"<em>What <em>did you do, Siha?" He asked a bit more forcefully.

I smiled, the tears finally slowing with the knowledge that he would live.

My Thane would live.

" I cured you."


End file.
